gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Glücksspiel
Glücksspiel wird überall im GTA-Universum betrieben. Richtig aktiv werden kann man aber bisher ausschließlich in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, wo sich dem Protagonisten Carl Johnson diverse Möglichkeiten bieten, seine vorhandenen Geldmittel mit Fortunas Hilfe zu vermehren (→ Hufeisen). Pferdewetten In den Inside Track-Wettbüros in Los Santos bzw. Montgomery können an Wettautomaten jederzeit Pferdewetten plaziert werden. Mit viel Glück lässt sich so das bereits vorhandene Geld verzwölffachen. Indem man den Einsatz durch mehrmaliges Anklicken des "10.000"-Buttons erhöht, sind leicht Gewinne von über 1 Million $ möglich. (Details → Inside Track). Poolbillard thumb|100px|Billardtisch In einigen Billard-Kneipen stehen [[Wikipedia:de:Billard#Poolbillard|'Poolbillard']]-Tische. Hier können CJ und Niko gegen einen 'automatischen' Gegner um Geld spielen. Der Maximaleinsatz beträgt in San Andreas 1.000 Dollar. *Die erste gespielte und gesenkte Kugel nach dem Anstoß entscheidet darüber, welche Kugeln welcher Spieler hat. Ziel ist es, alle Kugeln einer 'Farbe' (vollfarbige oder gestreifte) einzulochen, bevor der Gegner alle seine Kugeln versenken kann. Die schwarze Kugel (8-Ball) wird zum Schluss versenkt. Ein Spieler ist solange an der Reihe, bis er ein Foul begeht oder keine Kugel einlocht. Dann ist der andere Spieler an der Reihe. Eine kleine Anspielung macht der Gegner vor dem Spiel: "Show me the colour of your money" (dt. Zeig mir die die Farbe deines Geldes). Eine klare Parodie auf den Film Die Farbe des Geldes (engl. The Color of Money). Casinos in Las Venturas |thumb|100px|Video-Poker |thumb|100px|Slot Machine Las Venturas ist die Glücksspielstadt überhaupt! Entlang ihres Strip reiht sich Casino an Casino. Im Four Dragons oder im Caligula's warten die unterschiedlichsten Automaten und Spieltische 24 Stunden am Tag auf finanziell gut gestellte Kundschaft. Abseits der 'Casino-Meile' bietet sich die Spielhalle Redsands West an. Spielautomaten Hier kann man 1, 5, 10, 20, 50 oder 100 Dollar einwerfen (der Einsatz wechselt ständig). Es gibt nur Gewinn oder Verlust. Beim Gewinn erhält man das Doppelte des Einsatzes. [[Wikipedia:de:Poker#Mediale Vewendung|'Video-Poker']] *Falls man am Ende mindestens ein Paar Buben hat, bekommt man von dem Automaten Geld ausbezahlt. Slot Machines bzw. [[Wikipedia:de:Einarmiger_Bandit|'Einarmige Banditen']] *Man benötigt drei gleiche Embleme (69, Glocken, Goldbarren, Doppel-Goldbarren, Kirschen, Trauben). Spieltische Manchmal ist kein Croupier am Tisch, ansonsten gibt es ständig wechselnde Maximal-Einsätze von 100, 1.000, 10.000, 100.000 und 1.000.000 Dollar. Bei allen Spielen kann man seinen Einsatz bis zum vorhandenen Maximum selbst bestimmen. Das gleiche gilt natürlich für die Zahlen, auf die man setzt. right|thumb|100px|Black Jack-Tisch [[Wikipedia:de:Black_Jack|'Black Jack']] *Ziel des Spiels ist es, mit zwei oder mehr Karten näher an 21 Punkte heranzukommen als der Croupier, ohne dabei den Wert von 21 Punkten zu überschreiten. *Kartenwerte: Asse zählen nach Belieben ein oder elf Punkte. Zweier bis Zehner zählen entsprechend ihren Augen zwei bis zehn Punkte. Bildkarten (Buben, Damen, Könige) zählen zehn Punkte. *Max. Gewinnmöglichkeit: bei 'Triple Seven' (3 x 7) bzw. 'Black Jack' (Ass und 10) maximal 3/2, also das 1,5fache des Einsatzes. right|thumb|100px|Roulette-Tisch [[Wikipedia:de:Roulette (Glücksspiel)|'Roulette']] *Ziel ist es, in jedem einzelnen Spiel im vorhinein zu erraten, auf welche Zahl die Kugel fallen wird. *Es gibt diverse Möglichkeiten, seine Jetons zu setzen. *Max. Gewinnmöglichkeit: wenn man auf die '0' (Null) gesetzt hat und diese fällt, das 35fache des Einsatzes. right|thumb|100px|Glücksrad [[Wikipedia:de:Glücksrad (Glücksspiel)|'Glücksrad']] *Das Glücksrad ist ein drehbares Rad mit 54 durch Metallstifte getrennte Felder, auf denen jeweils eine Zahl (die der Auszahlungsquote entspricht) abgebildet ist. Der Spieler setzt auf eine der Zahlen ($1, $2, $5, $10, $20, *$40), der Croupier dreht das Rad. Ein fest montierter Dorn bremst das Glücksrad ab, bis es zum Stillstand kommt, und der Dorn das Gewinnsymbol anzeigt. *Max. Gewinnmöglichkeit: bei dem 'Stern' das 40fache des Einsatzes. Glücksspiel-Skill Sobald CJ Zutritt zu den Casinos von Las Venturas hat, kann er an den Spieltischen versuchen, sein Geld zu vermehren. Zunächst besitzt er allerdings einen nicht vorhandenen Glückspiel-Skill und erscheint den Casino-Besitzern daher nicht allzu 'kreditwürdig'. An Tischen mit hohen oder gar extrem hohen Maximaleinsätzen wird ihm deshalb das Mitspielen anfangs verwehrt. Durch häufiges Spielen (z.B. 100-mal Roulette) an den für ihn offenen Tischen (oder Spielautomaten) steigert er langsam seinen Skill (Wetten im Inside-Track-Wettbüro zählt nicht; ist in der Statistik einzusehen) und kann auf diese Weise früher oder später an die 'lohnenswerten' Tische mit einem Einsatz von bis zu 1.000.000 Dollar gelangen und im Idealfall richtig absahnen! Spielen 'Just for Fun' Hier gibt's kein Geld zu gewinnen und man braucht anstelle des Glücks jede Menge Geschick: über ganz San Andreas sind Automaten mit Minigames verteilt. Man findet sie z.B. in den 24/7-Läden und den Tanzclubs aber auch in Madd Doggs Bude. Im Haus der Johnsons steht eine Spielkonsole. Folgende Videospiele stehen zur Auswahl: *Duality *Go Go Space Monkey *Let's get ready to Bumble *They crawled from Uranus Neben dem Daddeln an Automaten bieten außerdem einige Basketballplätze die Möglichkeit, sich sportlich zu betätigen. Kategorie:Freizeitaktivitäten